Secret
by TilltheMorningLight
Summary: Starscream's never been the most perceptive mech. /Rating will go up as the story goes on/ slash
1. Chapter 1

I regretfully don't own any of these characters. Sad face.

* * *

><p>Secret<p>

Starscream wasn't really surprised that he was left behind. In the Decepticon ranks a mech was either left behind…

…or the mech was Soundwave.

Primus forbid Megatron leave his sycophantic, dull, drone-like _favorite_ behind. Starscream had never, _ever_, since the first day of meeting the blue mech, liked him. Soundwave was the definition of _tame_. Starscream couldn't even look at the third in command without thinking hateful thoughts; especially as of late. Megatron had been paying extra attention to whatever the monotone idiot had to say.

Which, unsurprisingly, sent Starscream into a fit of rage. _He_ was second in command! _He_ was air commander! _He_ fragging over-ranked that glitched up piece of obedient scrap!

Starscream studied his surroundings; the battle hadn't been that violent, considering Megatron's rage and Optimus Prime's knack for beating the tar out of Megatron with large in-animate objects. It was rather amusing this time when the Prime's weapon of choice was a tree.

Of course, any amusement was destroyed when Starscream was knocked out of the air. He didn't know what, or _who_, did it but he had a hunch it was either red or yellow…

So now the Decepticon second in command was sitting in the dirt, his thrusters in poor shape. He was glad his wings hadn't sustained any real damage; it was a real pain having the anything-but-sympathetic Constructicons pound out dents from the delicate metal. Of course his thrusters weren't much better. The metal there was almost as sensitive as his wings.

Either way he couldn't fly. Or, even _walk_ for that matter.

So, Starscream did the only logical thing in his situation. He began to bitch.

"Stupid, slagging, good-for-nothing Autobots! Stupid Megatron!" He paused, making sure to put as much volume in his vocalizer as possible. "_Stupid_ _Soundwave!_"

It was all his fault. Starscream didn't care if that didn't make sense; it was _still Soundwave's fault._ He hadn't felt this much anger for any one bot since Megatron had accidentally called him Skywarp.

Starscream huffed, pushing himself to his feet. He hissed as his damaged thrusters dug into the soggy soil. It was going to hurt like the Pit to get all of that cleaned out! After a moment of glaring at his thrusters, the jetformer decided to try to at least _attempt_ walking.

He took a couple of steps and decided to stop. His thrusters were causing him so much pain he thought his legs were going to give out. Starscream grunted in aggravation, not liking the idea of _waiting_ for someone to come and retrieve him. Megatron took for_ever_ sending someone, whether they had won the battle or not. Starscream didn't even know if they had won…

Well, _he_ felt like a loser, so the rest of his faction should too. It was only fair! Starscream put up with a lot of slag! More than any one mech ought to. Between Megatron's total lack of respect to Soundwave's irritating indifference, Starscream was at his wits end. And he wasn't even taking into account all the scrap he got from his trine-mates! Skywarp was insufferable! And at times Thundercracker was as bad as Soundwave!

Starscream felt frustration and hopelessness take hold of him. He fell to his aft, not caring if it dented him anymore than he already was. What was the point? He wasn't even important enough to come back for! Even _if_ he was fragging second in command! The ridiculousness of the whole situation was making Starscream's already throbbing processor double in thought stopping pain.

_Nobody wants you_.

Starscream frowned, not knowing where that had come from. A warrior such as himself shied away from such belittling comments. It wouldn't do to think that way; he was _Starscream_, future leader of the Decepticons, best flier in the cosmos.

…_still, nobody wants you_.

The seeker let his head fall in his hands, melancholy suddenly taking hold. Really, he _wasn't_ wanted. No one came back for him, ever, unless they were _told_ to. As pointless as feeling wanted may have seemed to the Decepticon army, Starscream couldn't help but want to feel needed, special…

During his pity party, Starscream missed the figure standing mere feet in front of him. After a few awkward moments of silence for said figure, said figure shuffled his feet to get Starscream's attention. It worked a little too well; the seeker shot up to his feet, fear guiding his movements, and fired his null-rays.

Starscream's spark was beating against its casing so hard he thought it was going to explode. How had he been so stupid as to let his guard down? No _wonder_ Megatron never sent anyone after him.

_Stop thinking like that! I got the slagger, didn't I?_ Starscream continued to hold up his weapons, ready to fire another shot if he had to. When the dust cleared, however, he was met with an unwanted surprise. The seeker's surprise converted into anger.

Soundwave's blank visor stared, unimpressed. Starscream growled, the sound quickly turning into a sound of pain. In his panic he had forgotten about his injured thrusters, which were now being stood on. Starscream nearly fell back to the ground but stopped himself; it wouldn't do to show that kind of weakness in front of the –besides Megatron – bane of his existence.

"Don't sneak up on me, you dolt!" Starscream lowered his arms, sending a venomous glare to the blue mech.

Soundwave didn't seem even the slightest bit offended. "Starscream: injured. Requires assistance."

Starscream growled again. "Did Megatron send you? I can see it all now! Soundwave, being the ever so loyal _drone – _eee!" Starscream felt his form leave the ground before he knew what was happening. After his processor caught up with everything else, he felt nothing but shock.

Soundwave had _picked him up_. Warm hands pressed into the back of his legs and – surprisingly gently – on his back. Starscream felt his faceplates heat despite himself and snarled. "_What_ are you doing?"

Soundwave held Starscream closer to his body when the seeker began to struggle, his grip tightening. However tight it became, though, the hand behind Starscream's back never caused any discomfort to his wings. But the squawking second in command was too busy being pissed to notice this. Soundwave didn't even look down at Starscream as he began lifting off the ground.

"Suggestion: stop struggling. It will make this easier."

"Make _what_ easier? You are _not carrying me _back to base!"

Whatever Starscream shrieked at Soundwave, it had no effect. The boom-box completely ignored the mech in his arms, but kept his hold on him firm. Starscream eventually gave up after fifteen minutes of nothing from Soundwave.

Megatron was going to pay for this; having his _favorite_ come to get him! Oh, the humiliation! Starscream was never going to hear the end of it from his idiot trine-mates…

He glared up at Soundwave's visor, hoping the glitch could _feel_ his anger like a slap in his ugly face. Soundwave gave no indication of feeling anything – as usual – and continued to fly toward the base.

Starscream, with his dread at an all-time high, tensed upon seeing the base's entrance emerge from the choppy waves. It wasn't enough to be _left _behind, but to be rescued by Megatron's lap dog! It was all too much! Starscream also had to endure the Constructicon's so-called medical expertise. It would have been funny if it were any other mech.

_Like Soundwave_, Starscream thought bitterly as he glared at the mech for the hundredth time.

Upon entering the base, Starscream hadn't changed his expression. He was going to glare at any fragger he saw! No one would _dare_ laugh at –

"Inquiry," Soundwave started, his monotone voice causing Starscream to jump, and then bristle. The stoic mech hesitated when Starscream turned his gaze back to him.

"_What_?" Starscream snapped, his optics never leaving that ugly visor.

"No, suggestion: I repair your thrusters."

Starscream felt his processor stop. Why in the Pit would he let Soundwave work on him? He hated the fragger – no, _despised_ him! He _knew_ that! He could read minds! Starscream snorted, the sound loud in the surprisingly empty corridor. Wait, why was it so empty?

"Soundwave," Starscream started as he looked around the barren room. "Where is everyone?"

"Energon raid, successful. Celebration, in progress." Soundwave hadn't put the injured seeker down and had begun walking down the empty corridor. Starscream fidgeted nervously; what was Soundwave getting at? He was too much of drone to be the conniving type. Of course, he _was_ a Decepticon; third in command no less.

The sound of voices reached their audials and Starscream did his best not to roll his optics; the fools were getting over-energized. He himself had never partaken in his leaders idiotic celebrations. What was the point? It not only wasted valuable energon, but it also made the most respectable mech – not that Megatron fit into that category – into a complete fool.

"I'm guessing the Costructicons are in there too," Starscream sighed. He rubbed his optics tiredly, not really liking the idea of Soundwave touching such a delicate part of his body. However, he couldn't fix his thrusters himself, and he really didn't feel like waiting till the next day to get them repaired.

"Soundwave's ability to repair thrusters: adequate."

Starscream rubbed his optics harder. He had almost forgotten that Soundwave was a telepath. It was un-nerving, to say the least. The seeker allowed his hands to fall to give the third in command an exhausted glare. Starscream couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"I swear, if you try anything funny – "

The blue mech tilted his head ever so slightly. "Nothing funny."

Starscream felt his optics widen. What was _that_? Soundwave had sounded different – not much, but enough to be noticeable. After a few awkward moments of silence, from the both of them, Soundwave finally began to walk.

Luckily it didn't take long to reach the med-bay, and Starscream practically jumped on the first berth he saw. He decided to look over the damage now that he was in a –relatively – safe place. Soundwave's presence never made Starscream comfortable. The seeker hissed as he poked and prodded at his thrusters; the worst of the damage was a few cracks running up the heel. What made it worse was the dirt packed _into_ said cracks. Stasrceam pressed into his thruster, attempting to remove some of the dirt when his hand was suddenly grabbed.

Starscream looked up, anger building. "I wouldn't make it a habit of grabbing me."

Soundwave gently pushed Starscream's hand to his side and held up a small, pointed tool. His demeanor was slow and patient. He sat on the side of the berth, urging Starscream to scoot over. The red seeker sighed but obliged.

"Fingers, may cause more damage. Tool, won't." Soundwave grabbed one of Starscream's thrusters, his grasp beyond gentle. Starscream didn't know whether to be pleased or shocked. Many mechs, especially in the Decepticon army, didn't give a slag about a seeker's sensitive plating. _Especially_ his.

Soundwave pressed the tool to Starscream's foot, pausing to look up. Stasrceam rolled his optics, not liking the hesitation. Might as well get it over with. "You can begin. I'm not going to kick you or anything."

Soundwave stared for a moment longer, as if not believing Starscream's words. Before anything else could be said about it though, Starscream felt the small tool press into his thruster. He gasped, trying not to push Soundwave's hand away. He knew it was going to hurt, but not _that_ much! He settled on grabbing the edges of the berth and threw his head back.

The blue mech continued working, and Starscream felt a pang of anger. Soundwave was probably enjoying the fact that he was inflicting pain on him! Everyone else did, and even though Soundwave was _beyond_ unreadable Starscream could see the fragger getting off on his pain. It didn't help that he was Megatron's pet…

"Stop," Starscream gasped out. Soundwave's instantly removed the tool, lifting his head to level his stare with the seeker's. Starscream panted for a while, resisting the urge to touch his thruster. He would have been ashamed at how weak he seemed if the pain hadn't of been so bad. Starscream gave himself a few more moments to calm down before nodding, urging Soundwave to continue.

But Soundwave didn't move. He continued to stare at Starscream, unmoving. The seeker growled, the sound more feral than intended. "Go on! I can't _remain_ in this unrepaired state."

"Suggestion: different tool."

Starscream fell back against the berth, exasperated. "Sure! Whatever!" What difference would it make for a switch in tools? Whatever Soundwave used wasn't going to make _digging_ the dirt from his cracked thrusters any less painful.

Soundwave stood and walked out of the room, leaving Starscream twitching on the table. After a few minutes the seeker gave into the urge to try and rub away the pain in his thrusters. His touch didn't really help, but when he pretended it did it got better. Sort of.

"Slagging Autobots," he mumbled. If they hadn't of knocked him out of the sky he wouldn't be sitting the med-bay with Soundwave and the perpetual awkward silence that followed him. Did Megatron have that problem? Surely not. It was just that every time – outside of battle – the second and third in command were together they never really talked. Usually Starscream would just throw insults at Soundwave and the blue mech would ignore him.

This time was…different, though. Starscream wasn't sure if it was Soundwave or himself, but something had changed.

The sound of the med-bay door opening stopped Starscream's thoughts. He looked up to see Soundwave with a hose.

A _hose_? The red seeker frowned, making his confusion known; not that it mattered. Soundwave was a telepath after all. But, being Starscream, Starscream made his confusion visible.

"What are you planning on doing with _that_?" Soundwave began hooking the hose up to something in the wall. Starscream waited for a response, but after a minute of being ignored he tried again. "Answer me! What is the hose for?"

Soundwave started for the bed, hose still in hand. "Water: washes dirt away."

Starscream hoped he didn't look as stupid as he felt. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Oh."

The cassette-player sat back on the berth and reached for one of Starscream's thrusters. The jet allowed him to grab his foot and prop it up on his thigh. Soundwave flicked a switch on the hose and water began trickling out of it. At first Starscream flinched – the water was _freezing_! Then, slowly, as the dirt began to turn to mud and remove itself from his cracked thruster, Starscream relaxed.

Soundwave finished with that leg and reached for the other. Before Starscream knew it he was clean. Or, his feet were. The rest of his body would be cleaned later. By himself, in a shower.

With no Soundwave.

Soundwave stood and Starscream smirked at the mud covering his thighs. He knew he should be grateful to the glitch, but the hate he had built up over the years was nearly hard-wired into his systems. Soundwave had always been the _favorite_. In reality he was a suck-up, a pathetic _drone_.

So the air commander sat back and watched Soundwave prepare to work on his injured thrusters. It was nice, for once, to have someone actually treat him like something. Of course, what else could be expected from someone as obedient as Soundwave?

Soundwave stopped what he was doing, and Starscream had realized his mistake too late –

_Telepath_. He had "heard" all of that!

"Correction: I came of my own will, not Megatron's."

Starscream huffed. "What are you talking – oh." The seeker gave Soundwave a skeptical look. "What are you after?"

Hesitation radiated from Soundwave and Starscream felt a nervousness begin to rise. What if the mech was going to get rid of him right there? Starscream frowned, realizing how stupid that would be on Soundwave's part…

Starscream contemplated attempting to stand when Soundwave caught his optics with a look. That red visor held a good amount of uncertainty in it, and Starscream's previous anxiety disappeared, replaced with genuine surprise. Since when did Soundwave show anything close to emotion? And since when could Starscream _tell_?

Soundwave continued to stare, not saying anything and the seeker began to grow irritated. What kind of game was this oaf playing?

Pain filled his circuits and Starscream actually yelled out. Through his aggravation he hadn't noticed Soundwave had broken optic contact and had begun working on his thrusters. Starscream cursed, his hate for the blue mech returning full force.

Soundwave, relieved, silently continued working on the raging seeker's thrusters.

That was far too close a call for his liking…

* * *

><p>:))<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Continued, as requested. Beware, there is some attempt at making battle plans. Hopefully this will be the only time I put you poor people through this.

Don't own any of these lovely characters.

Secret

There were times when Starscream wanted to slag Megatron more than usual.

And this particular instance was one of those times. The fragger wouldn't allow him to speak, let alone put his great intellect to use. So Starscream sat in the control center with Megatron and Soundwave, arms folded over his chest and glared at his aft-head of a leader and his _pet_. Megatron ignored him, giving all of his attention to the mentioned pet. Starscream felt a great amount of irritation as he turned his baleful stare to Soundwave.

The slagger was ignoring him even _more_ than Megatron, if that were even possible. Starscream felt his anger rise to an almost unbearable level as he continued to stare at the blue mech. The way Soundwave _nodded_, or said 'yes, sir' just made Starscream want to purge. What was so slagging great about being so pit-spawned _obedient_? It made the red seeker's circuits sizzle to even think of being so _compliant_.

Starscream kept glaring, not caring if Soundwave noticed him. It was no secret he had no good feelings for the telepath, and the same was true the other way around. Starscream just _knew_ the bore wanted him gone. Any bot who didn't agree with Megatron was surely an enemy of the all-_for_-Megatron Soundwave.

Really, what was so great about being a yes-man? Of course, considering Megatron's personality it wasn't hard to figure out why the idiot liked Soundwave so much. The warlord wasn't known for being patient, and sitting around waiting for someone to critique his plans wasn't really his thing. While this seemed like a bad thing – and it mostly was as far as Starscream was concerned – there were some advantages to the Decepticon leader's readiness for battle. For one thing, the enemy usually wasn't prepared for the seemingly out-of-the-blue attacks, and the attacks were usually rather violent.

But as far as Starscream was concerned, his leader's plans were far from adequate.

Seriously, what was the point of being second in command if he couldn't say anything? If anyone should not be giving input it should be Soundwave. Even though the drone was probably just nodding along, saying yes to anything his leader spouted…

_Oh how I want to shoot something,_ Starscream thought as he huffed, pulling his arms tighter against his chest, giving a quick glance toward one of his null rays. It would be so unexpected, he wouldn't do any real damage, just set to stun and then –

Soundwave's visor filled Starscream's vision and he actually winced back. The jet froze, realizing he had been caught. He _hated_ Soundwave! Why did he have to be a telepath? It just wasn't right! Now he was going to lean over, snitch into Megatron's audial, sit back smugly and watch as Starscream tried to explain himself.

Oh the things Starscream wanted to do to Soundwave…

After a few uneasy moments, Starscream realized Soundwave was only staring at him and _not_ snitching to Megatron about Starscream's sudden urge to shoot something. The seeker allowed a small amount of curiosity to filter into his mind's myriad of nervous thoughts.

"Soundwave," Megatron's voice startled Starscream, and if the jet had been paying close enough attention, would have seen Soundwave startle just as much. Starscream did see Soundwave turn to Megatron though. It took more restraint than was probably really called for to keep from growling something hateful toward the blue mech.

"Something to _say_, Starscream?" Megatron had left Soundwave staring at him, probably confused. Starscream felt a small amount of satisfaction at the thought of the telepath's stupid face making a stupid expression. Then he set his gaze on Megatron, and Starscream found himself anything but satisfied.

"I was just thinking of how keeping soldiers on the other side of the plant is a bad idea."

"Really?" Megatron's optics narrowed, his processor probably working over-time to try and level with Starscream's much more complex thinking. The seeker uncrossed his arms and set them on the table, leaning forward. It could take a while if Megatron was thinking; he didn't do it much, so when he did it took a while for those functions to begin the hard process of _working_.

Starscream smirked to himself, enjoying his silent bashing of his leader. He even looked over at Soundwave, the idiot was just _staring_ at him. Starscream kept his smirk in place, knowing whatever he was thinking was being processed through and filed for Megatron's inspection later.

Not that he _cared_.

_Ugh, how fragging disgusting_. Starscream continued to stare at Soundwave, his smirk falling. It was just laughable at how pathetic Soundwave was. Really, what kind of respectable, self-_thinking_ mech would be at the beck and call of another? Leader or not, Megatron was just another bot. Besides, it was good to keep the fragger aware and on his pedes with some back-talk every now and again.

Soundwave probably didn't ever complain about anything, didn't talk to anyone, or even have any thoughts that pertained to anything personal. Starscream actually shifted in his seat thinking about being so…_simple_-minded and _confined_.

"You say it's a bad idea," Megatron started and Starscream slowly turned his head to his leader. The silver mech was frowning, clearly in disapproval. "What happens when we have no one there, and the Autobots come in from both sides?"

"What happens if – "

"Enough."

"But you haven't heard what I have to say!" Starscream stood, his hands slamming flat against the table. Megatron's optics narrowed again, and Starscream knew he should have been afraid but couldn't find it in himself to care. He was _not_ going to look like a fool when Megatron was the one being foolish!

"Starscream," Megatron said, his voice nothing but a warning. The jet still didn't care, and was willing to risk injury to get his point heard.

"_Megatron_," he hissed. The room grew silent after that. That _was_ the case, until Soundwave shifted closer to Megatron, his hands gently touching the larger mech's shoulder-plating. Megatron's fiery optics snapped to the side, breaking eye-contact with Starscream. The jet sighed, feeling a roiling in his tanks from just _looking_ at Soundwave. Sure, the mech had repaired his thrusters after their last battle – luckily no one had asked or said anything about that – but that didn't make him any less of a drone. Starscream was hoping the fragger wasn't expecting something in return, because it wasn't going to happen.

Starscream continued to watch, feeling his anger rise again. No doubt he was about to be bitched at for being so _incompetent_. As far as Starscream was concerned, the mech with the _most_ incompetence was –

"Suggestion: allow Starscream to finish."

Megatron looked at Soundwave, his optics widening. Starscream looked too, his optics just as wide. Soundwave shifted away from his leader, clearly uncomfortable with the attention of the only two mechs who outranked him. "Input: useful." He paused, as if not being able to come up with much more than that. Starscream looked at Megatron, gauging his leader's reaction.

Was he going to lash out at his pet? _Ooo_ how Starscream hoped so.

But no. Megatron continued to stare at Soundwave silently. There was not a trace of anger in his form, and Starscream grit his denta together from the sheer annoyingness of the situation.

"Alright." Megatron looked at Starscream expectantly, a smirk pulling his lips up. "Go ahead."

Starscream gave Soundwave a suspicious look before telling his leader that by having troops on both sides of the plant, he was leaving room for the Autobots to wipe out all of their forces at once. The Autobots had been bringing more and more troops to battle as of late, and the Decepticons didn't really have many to spare. Since energon was getting harder and harder to come by, the Decepticon faction worked on a schedule of sorts. Not every available body was used at every battle, to save resources. Sure they would come if back up was needed, but otherwise stayed behind preparing for the next excursion.

Megatron, of course, made a frustrated noise but _surprisingly_, didn't say anything. So Starscream finished with a formation that allowed the Decepticons, with their fewer numbers, to surprise the Autobots with an ambush if a battle did – and it would – happen. There was a rather large garage by the plant that could hide a few troops, and even if the Autobots did think to look it wouldn't matter; there would be an attack from above, led by Starscream himself.

There was a moment of silence, and Starscream – despite himself – felt nervous. Megatron's undivided attention was on _him_. Soundwave's was also, but compared to Megatron's it was nonexistent. Even if Starscream didn't see the Decepticon third in command as a threat, Soundwave was still _up_ to something. The mech wanted something from Starscream, Starscream just wasn't sure what exactly. So, until he found out, he wasn't going to let his guard down for one second.

"Hm." Megatron smirked, placing a hand under his chin. "I would like to go over some finer details." He paused, looking at Soundwave. "What do you think, Soundwave?"

Starscream bristled; like he needed approval from _Soundwave_.

Soundwave only nodded, not even looking at Starscream. The seeker squeezed his hands into fists, putting as much disdain into his optics as he could. Even if Soundwave wasn't looking Starscream knew he could _feel_ it. It would have to do.

Starscream didn't know what Soundwave was getting at, but it was irritating and worrisome. What was he after?

The meeting had lasted another hour or so, and the three mechs had pressed out the finer details of the upcoming raid. Starscream actually felt _contented_. It had been a while since Megatron had pulled his helm from his aft and listened for a change. And Soundwave…

During the meeting, every time Megatron began to cut Starscream off Soundwave would urge the tyrant to hear what he had to say. Starscream eventually began ignoring the both of them and spoke anyway. It wasn't as if he needed anyone's permission to speak!

Despite Soundwave's usual – or, _un_usual – drone-ness and Megatron's idiocy, Starscream was in a fairly pleasant mood. However, it was squashed the moment he realized how late it was and that he needed to recharge soon. He pouted, walking with hunched shoulders toward his chambers, not caring who saw him. (Not that anyone would really be surprised to see _Starscream_ pouting…)

He supposed he shouldn't feel too bad; he didn't feel quite as useless as he did after the _last_ battle.

After Starscream had left the control center, Soundwave felt himself relax. Starscream was _always thinking_. It was tiring, to say the least, while in the same room as him. But, while tiresome, it was also…fascinating.

Soundwave wasn't denying that he had found the Decepticon second in command a little more than interesting. It wasn't quite like the respect he had for Megatron, but something…different. Soundwave couldn't describe it, and hadn't wanted to. It was something he simply dealt with; which was easy, considering Starscream avoided him like some sort of Cybonic plague. This didn't bother the telepath at all, either. He preferred it stay this way – Starscream hating him, and he simply watching the seeker from where he was.

_Not_ hating him back…

It had taken a while to finally get comfortable with where he and Starscream stood, or, where Soundwave decided to stand and watch from afar. Soundwave was not a cowardly mech by any means. He was a war-hardened soldier, ready to do anything the Cause asked of him.

However, Soundwave was not a very _social_ mech, either. Having telepathic abilities tended to keep others away, and so over the years he had accepted that he could function without company.

Soundwave was content with the fact that Starscream would never know of his fascination for the mouthy air commander.

Of course, all those years of getting comfortable were crumbling at his feet when Megatron gave him a _look_. This look _almost_ promised trouble; a look that was a tad bit frightening.

In other words, Megatron _knew_.

Soundwave had tried his best to give his leader the calm, detached impression he always managed to (somehow) maintain, but realized he had failed when Megatron had chuckled. The cassette-player stood frozen in the control center, watching his leader's back as the larger mech reached the exit. Megatron turned, the look he had given Soundwave moments earlier tucked neatly away in his optics.

_Oh, frag_. Soundwave wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Megatron's thoughts were mostly of intrigue, amusement; perhaps a tad bit ornery, but nothing too malicious. Like running off and telling Starscream Soundwave had a…thing for him. Soundwave wasn't even sure what to call it. Yes, the seeker was attractive, and yes, his rebellious attitude had its separate appeal, but the thought of actually forming a relationship with the mech was downright laughable.

And Soundwave just wasn't the laughing type.

Megatron shook his head, waving a hand casually as the door opened. "Get some recharge, Soundwave."

Soundwave simply nodded, knowing Megatron wasn't expecting anything more than that. After the door had shut behind his leader, Soundwave sunk into a chair, not sure how to feel about someone _knowing_. He had kept his infatuation a secret for most of the war; he hadn't even confided to his cassettes. _Especially his cassettes._

Feeling a processor ache coming on, Soundwave slid his visor and mask back with an internal command. Cool air hit his face and he sighed, enjoying the feeling more than he should have. He liked having his face hidden. Never really being a social organism, Soundwave had invested in a way to cover his face since he could remember. Being covered all the time meant his face was rather…open. He used to practice facial expressions in a mirror, hoping to gain some control and get rid of his mask and visor permanently. Of course, the moment he reached the boundary of the comfort of privacy and the outside world – or the door to his room – he had lost all resolve and practically ran to retrieve his self-made security blanket.

Soundwave allowed his head to fall in his hands, not sure what to do with the situation he was suddenly in. Megatron surely wouldn't tell anyone…

…surely.

* * *

><p>This is hopefully going to be the shortest chapter in this story. I'm planning on seven chapters in total, and I know that doesn't sound like much but trust me, I think you'll like it. The next chapter is going to be rather eventful, and after that one it just gets even more so. Also, the rating will probably be upping to M around chapter five, probably six, so be prepared for that. I'll have warnings at the beginning of the chapters too. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Feedback would be wonderful. I love replying to you guys! :))<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I have made the transition between POV's (hopefully) easier to read. :)) Oh, and by the way, you guys are freaking awesome.

I do not own the Transformers.

Secrets

Anxiety was coming off of Starscream in waves. This wasn't anything abnormal considering the mech was borderline insane. Soundwave, without moving his head – not wanting anyone to know – looked at Starscream. The jet was standing on the other side of the rec-room, _staring_ at Soundwave.

No, usually Starscream's paranoia wasn't anything to be alarmed by. It was practically hard-wired into the mech. But the situation had changed, and Soundwave knew it. Starscream suspected something was going on, but it was hard to tell what. Soundwave's abilities only went so far; he could feel what others felt, and usually could guess what a mech was thinking, but he couldn't actually _read_ others thoughts. It was something he had to _work_ on over his career. Soundwave had become adept at reading others, and the fact that he could feel what they were helped immensely.

Sometimes Soundwave wished he could turn it _off _though. Starscream's apprehension was making Soundwave's own spark pound.

The only mech who knew the details – or as many details that could be given about something like clairvoyance – was Megatron. The warlord knew that if Soundwave "heard" something, it wasn't intentional, and Megatron would usually send him out of the room when he didn't want something to be known.

He looked at Starscream again, and the jet's optics hadn't moved. Soundwave shifted, not liking the attention. There weren't many mechs in the rec-room, so the space was practically empty. The only reason Soundwave came at all was because Frenzy had asked him to. Of course, the smaller mech had run off somewhere, leaving Soundwave alone.

Soundwave finally stood, feeling too uncomfortable not to. He didn't give Starscream another look as he left the room.

The further down the hallway he went the easier it was to relax. Starscream was _so intense_. Of course, that was part of the reason why Soundwave was so enthralled with the flier. They were like opposites, and Soundwave knew how illogical it was to _want_ someone so different, but couldn't help but admire the seeker. It was really nothing more than that – admiration.

But he admired Megatron too; actually, he admired him _more_ than Starscream. So what was the problem?

It was just _different_. He had come to terms with this a long time ago, when he had first started noticing his…feelings for Starscream. He couldn't explain it, and didn't know why he was trying to now.

Perhaps it was because _Megatron knew_. His lord wouldn't go off and tell Starscream like some youngling, but there was another part of Soundwave that couldn't be sure. It wasn't as if he could do anything to stop his leader from telling anyone, and even if he could he would never deny his leader anything.

Soundwave finally made it to his room. He stepped in, and was met with a bored looking Rumble. Actually, he _was_ bored; Soundwave could feel Rumble's irritation at his situation and lack of mental stimulation. The cassette was lying on his back on his berth, staring at the ceiling. Soundwave repressed a chuckle as he took a seat by the smaller mech. It was nice to have a moment of domesticity now and again; a guilty pleasure Soundwave had kept to himself.

"Query: what are you doing?"

Rumble sighed, turning his head toward Soundwave. "Nothin'."

Not expecting anything more than that, Soundwave stood and headed for his own berth. It was almost hurtful that it didn't excite Rumble that Soundwave had returned; wasn't he just as good of company as Frenzy or Ravage?

Apparently not. Rumble mumbled something before sitting up and hopping off of his berth. Soundwave watched as the small form headed for the door. He sighed after the door shut behind Rumble, and lay back on his berth, his head hitting it with a loud clang.

The more he thought about it, the less he would want to be around him either. He wasn't exactly talkative, and even if he did have something to say it was work-related. Ravage wasn't quite as bored with the discussion of work; Rumble and Frenzy, however, couldn't stand it. They did quite a lot for the Cause, so Soundwave allowed some complaining. It was just that no one really talked to Soundwave…

The only mechs who did ever speak to him were Megatron and…

…Megatron.

Soundwave turned to his side, his visor and mask sliding back. Perhaps some recharge was in order? He didn't have to be anywhere – unless Megatron called for him – so it wasn't as if he were slacking off. Soundwave sighed as he began offlining his systems.

Maybe Starscream would find something else to glitch about?

* * *

><p>Starscream had watched Soundwave leave the rec-room with narrowed optics. The slagger wasn't fooling anyone.<p>

Soundwave was _up to something_.

The seeker leaned back in his chair, giving the exit another glance. Why else would Soundwave take up for him? Repair him? He was trying to gain Starscream's trust, get him good and comfortable and then make the killing blow. Megatron wouldn't care; the slagger didn't give a scrap about Starscream. He'd probably congratulate Soundwave for a job well done! Oh, he could see it now. There'd be one of those pit-spawned celebrations they had after attaining large amounts of energon.

It was just…sickening. But luckily Starscream wasn't an idiot. He had lived this long, and was intending to live a lot longer. No freak, suck-up _drone_ was going to get the best of him.

"Why are you in here alone?"

Starscream jumped at the sudden presence behind him. He almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in, but caught himself just in time to land on his feet. He turned, optics narrowing. Starscream groaned upon seeing purple plating.

"…trying, and clearly _failing,_ to stay away from idiots."

Skywarp frowned, waving his trine-leader's insult off. "Whatever. Have you seen that little twerp Rumble?" Skywarp's lips curled into a snarl, and Starscream could only imagine what sort of punishment the cassette was in for this time.

"No. I've only seen his look-alike." Starscream brushed past his trine-mate. He didn't want to be a part of any of Skywarp's escapades, _especially_ if it involved Soundwave's cassettes. Not that Soundwave would do anything after Skywarp had pummeled Rumble; he never did. Of course, that was probably because he was such a _drone_ that he only listened to Megatron's direct orders. Really, he was as bad as what those human-made robots.

"Hey, where did Frenzy go? They're probably together." Skywarp had a smirk on face, Starscream could hear it in his voice.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."

"Slag!" Skywarp sighed. "Oh well, I'll find him if it's the last thing I do." A purple flash filled the room. Starscream shook his head before finally leaving the rec-room. Skywarp was probably going to do something that was going to get him in trouble. Again. Not that Starscream particularly cared, it was just that _he_ was going to be the one blamed for it; Megatron seemed to think that Starscream was his trine's babysitter. Soundwave probably told him so…

Oh how he just wanted to hit Soundwave one good time.

Starscream continued walking aimlessly, lost in his Soundwave-hating thoughts. Eventually he had had enough and headed back to the rec-room. It was times like these that he wished Megatron would comm. him and have some sort of _something_ for him to do. A raid was approaching, shouldn't they be preparing? Starscream knew better though; Megatron _was_ preparing.

…with Soundwave.

What was so slagging special about Soundwave? He rarely ever talked without being spoken to first, he wasn't intelligent (by Starscream's standards, anyway) and to top it all off he wasn't even attractive! He was so _boring_. Starscream suddenly found himself fuming again and he instantly deflated. There was no point in getting riled up over Soundwave; the mech was practically Megatron's _pet_.

With a defeated sound, Starscream entered the rec-room again. He would sit by himself and brood for a good few hours before going back to his quarters and brood some more. He should go and confront Soundwave, but the idiot would just stare at him. Sometimes Starscream wanted to rip that pit-spawned mask off just to see what was under it – and that slagging visor was just infuriating. Maybe Soundwave _didn't_ have a face at all. That wouldn't surprise Starscream one bit.

The seeker looked around the rec-room, hoping he was alone. At first glance Starscream thought he was, then he saw him –

Soundwave was standing by the wall, an energon cube in his hands. The mech looked as if he were just leaving. But upon seeing Starscream he froze, nearly dropping the cube in his hands.

Starscream had no idea what the idiot was so jumpy about, but found that he really didn't care. Now was his chance to put the slagger in his place!

The seeker sauntered closer to Soundwave, a smirk on his face. A sudden smugness settled over him and Starscream couldn't help but give into it. "I'm glad I caught you."

Soundwave remained completely still, his hands squeezing the cube in his hands. Starscream was confused – wasn't Soundwave trying to offline him? Why was he so nervous? It wasn't adding up…

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

* * *

><p>Soundwave was frozen in place, his body unwilling to listen to his processor, which told him to <em>run<em>.

He had come to the rec-room because recharge wasn't possible. After exactly seven minutes and fifty two seconds he woke back up, unable to shut back down. Perhaps it was because he had been recharging regularly, and had no need for any excess. It was frustrating, but it made sense, and Soundwave couldn't deny that. So, he decided to go out and…find something to do. Luckily, for now he had something to do, he hadn't refueled since early that morning and since there was a raid approaching, keeping his systems at optimal level was close to the top of his priority list.

So he went to the rec-room and grabbed a cube of energon.

Soundwave had retracted his mask, pulled the cube to his lips – and hadn't even been able to take a drink when someone stepped in the room. The blue mech quickly snapped his mask back in place, and turned to see who it was.

Of _course_ it was Starscream.

Now he was standing frozen on the spot. Starscream didn't seem very happy, his turbulent emotions crashing against Soundwave like a strong storm. It was almost dizzying how the seeker's anger continually battled against his nervousness. What was he nervous about? Soundwave got the feeling he wasn't going to have to wait long for an answer.

"I'm glad I caught you."

Soundwave nearly dropped the cube in his hands.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

_Oh, slag_. The urge to run was making his legs twitch. Why had he left his room again?

Soundwave didn't say anything, only staring. Starscream apparently had enough of the silence, so continued talking. "Why did you come back for me, since Megatron didn't send you?"

Soundwave wasn't going to say anything, even if he really, _really_ wanted to. His body just wouldn't let him. He watched Starscream carefully, feeling the anger rise. Oh he was probably going to get shot or something…

"What, you can't talk when Megatron's not here?" There was an expectant pause, but Soundwave remained silent. Starscream growled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "_Really_? Fine!" Starscream stepped closer, and Soundwave took a step back, the energon still tightly in his grasp. He probably looked ridiculous, standing there with _both_ hands around the cube, but he was having trouble noticing anything other than the furious air commander in front of him.

Starscream didn't seem to notice, though. "You really _are_ a drone, aren't you? You came to get me because Megatron made you, right? I bet you only told me you came of your own volition because he _told_ you to." A pause, and Starscream growled again. "Why won't you _say something_?"

Soundwave couldn't have answered if he had wanted to. He didn't know what to say. Maybe if he didn't talk Starscream would grow bored, or frustrated enough to leave. Really, all Soundwave wanted was for things to go back as they were.

Why had he gone back for Starscream? Yes, he was worried – no other being in the universe was to know about that little fact though – and had acted prematurely. Megatron would have eventually sent someone after his second in command. But Soundwave just _had_ to let his feelings get the best of him.

Oh, how he wished Starscream's words were true sometimes – if only he _were_ a drone…

…he wouldn't be in stupid situations like this.

Starscream's sudden aggravated _screech_ caused Soundwave to literally jump, spilling energon all over his chest. He looked at the seeker, and was honestly frightened. Why couldn't his processor think of a _something_ to say? He could lie! He was a _Decept_icon for Primus' sake. But Soundwave knew he wasn't going to say anything, no matter how much he wanted to. It was just how he was, and it was nearly frustrating. Of course, Soundwave didn't get frustrated. He got anxious, maybe frightened sometimes, but never angry - unless Blaster was involved. Soundwave _hated_ that slagger...

Starscream had taken a few steps forward and Soundwave nearly fell over stepping back. The seeker was unrelenting, though, and before Soundwave knew it his back found the wall. He flat out dropped the cube, not caring when it shattered on the floor.

He _had to get away_.

"You will speak when spoken to," Starscream paused, a hint of satisfaction slipping through his anger. "_Drone_."

Soundwave really didn't mind being called a drone, especially by Starscream, but he didn't want Starscream to know that. What really bothered him was how close the mech was to him. Their chests were nearly touching, and Soundwave could feel Stasrcream's heated ventilations against his face.

_Oh Primus_.

"Soundwave, I am second in command, therefore you have to do as I say." Starscream's optics met Soundwave's, but slowly moved downward. Those red slits stopped on Soundwave's energon-covered chest. Starscream smirked, and Soundwave had to stop himself from shuddering. He had never really thought of Starscream in a _sexual_ manner – even if the seeker was very attractive – the attraction laid elsewhere.

Like how Starscream was so persistent, or when he didn't get his way he made it _known_. He was everything Soundwave wasn't, and while Soundwave didn't _want_ to be Starscream – he was happy as himself (well, not counting lately) – he just enjoyed watching Starscream. A lot. Probably more than what should have been right.

Starscream lifted his hand –

And Soundwave was _gone_. A confused squawk left Starscream's vocalizer just as Soundwave reached the door. Soundwave quickly walked down the hall, not looking back. He had no idea if Starscream was following, but was hoping he wasn't. He wasn't sure if he could handle any more of the mech at the moment.

When did things become so complicated? Or, maybe they weren't so complicated. Soundwave quickly palmed in his access code to his quarters and stepped through the door, sighing as it shut behind him. He looked around the room to see it empty; a sudden relief filled him as he fell on his berth. It was nice having his cassettes around most of the time, but after what had just happened, he wasn't sure how much he could hide from them.

He had almost allowed Starscream to touch him. And would have _enjoyed _it. Soundwave's mask and visor retracted and he rubbed his face. What was _wrong_ with him? It wasn't professional to have those sorts of thoughts about a higher ranked officer, and even though Soundwave doubted Megatron would have cared, it was still out of line. Soundwave had never had any sort of relationship – aside from his cassettes, but he was more of a guardian of them – with another mech in his life. He never really had the time or really _urge_ to pursue anything with anyone else.

Soundwave didn't want an _actual_ relationship. He just liked watching from afar. Was it too much to ask to just be left alone?

A sudden, and terrifying, realization hit him and he actually groaned.

_With Starscream, _nothing_ could be left alone_.

* * *

><p>I'm having trouble making these chapters longer. : Oh well. The next chapter's not gonna be that long, sorry for that, but after that they should be pretty lengtheh. ;) Poor Sounders, having to deal with crazy-ass Screamer. Actually, if you think about it, Soundwave's the crazy one..stalker. Pff! I'll stop. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for all the feedback! You're wonderful! :)) After this chapter we start getting some more 'action'. Pfff..I'm so bad with words…

I do not own any of the Transformers. Bleh.

Secret

It had taken Starscream an entire day to decide to confront Soundwave again. The seeker hadn't been able to figure out the cassette-player's sudden uneasiness towards him. They had worked together for millennia – even if they had been in stasis for a few of those millennia, but that was beside the point – and Soundwave had never shown any kind of fear toward Starscream. Not to say Starscream hadn't fanaticized about it; having that sycophant bow before him was a frequent thought. He _was_ second in command, and should be treated with just as much respect as Megatron!

Of course, that never happened. Soundwave would regard him with silence. Always.

But something had changed, and Starscream found himself curious. Sure, at first he was worried; Soundwave, being third in command could have been planning to offline him and take his position. However, the events of the day before left Starscream rethinking the situation. Soundwave had _ran_ from him when he had simply tried to touch him.

Maybe he was giving off the wrong impression? Starscream was very attractive. Perhaps while he was trying to intimidate Soundwave, the moron thought he was trying to seduce him. This happened a lot – mechs got the wrong idea all the time about the seeker…

Stasrcream suddenly laughed; Soundwave probably didn't even know he _had_ interface equipment! Oh, poor thing. He had to set things straight with Megatron's pet. It wouldn't do to have him getting the wrong idea.

There was a change of plans, however. Megatron had called him to the control center for last minute touches on the upcoming raid. Starscream cursed under his breath but replied with nothing more than just a hint of aggravation. Oh well, Soundwave was going to have to wait.

Starscream entered the control center to see Megatron standing next to Soundwave's blue form. The seeker smirked, striding further into the room. He looked at Soundwave, hoping to catch his attention, but the telepath only continued staring at Megatron. As irritating as it was, Starscream kept his smirk in place.

"I'm glad you could join us, Starscream." Megatron's face was pulled into a frown, but his voice held a smidgen of amusement. Starscream instantly frowned; what was going on? Megatron was up to something…

"Hmph. What have you called me here for? We've been over everything _twice_."

"Ah, impatience doesn't make a very good leader my _second_."

Starscream bit back a comment about how hypocritical Megatron was being; patience didn't come to mind when one thought of Megatron. He sighed, flipping his hand up dismissively. "What do you want," Starscream growled, looked up and saw his leader's glaring face and quickly added a "my lord".

"I need you to make _sure_ your trine knows what is expected of them," he paused, and before Starscream could tell him he _had_ done that, the silver mech continued. "And I don't care if you _have_; do it _again_."

Starscream nodded, glancing at Soundwave again. "Is that all you need of me?"

Megatron smirked, giving his own nod. "Yes, Starscream. That is all."

The seeker glared at his leader, wondering why he hadn't just commed him instead of calling him to the control center. It was ridiculous now that he thought about it. Starscream snorted, walking to the door. He gave Soundwave one last look before leaving the room completely.

Soundwave hadn't looked at him _once_; of course, he did have that visor on, so Starscream didn't know that for sure. But still, it was infuriating! The drone was driving him up the wall! Starscream _would_ talk to him and find out what the slag was going on. Megatron was up to something too. Maybe they really were planning on offlining him?

He doubted it. Megatron would have just slagged him on the spot. No, it was something else. Starscream just couldn't figure out _what_ and it was starting to get under his plating.

Soundwave would answer any question he had – once Starscream got him alone, anyway.

* * *

><p>Soundwave, despite being an accomplished Decepticon warrior and was rarely frightened of anything, was honestly terrified. Starscream was pit-bent on talking to him about the way he was acting. Soundwave usually had a very good hold of his actions; it was almost a part of his job. But lately he'd been slipping. It was one thing for Megatron to notice, but for <em>Starscream<em> to notice also was something that almost made Soundwave question his credibility. What good was a fritzing communications officer? A fritzing third in command?

Soundwave looked at Megatron and frowned. Megatron was _amused_, _curious_ – not good. Surely he wouldn't ask about it? Soundwave knew he knew _something_, but how much did he know? Enough not to ask, or not enough to _not_ ask?

A processor-ache was forming right between Soundwave's optics and he repressed the urge to sigh.

"Soundwave," Megatron started and the blue mech almost jumped. Almost – he wasn't that far gone yet.

"Yes, lord Megatron."

The silver mech placed his hands behind his back and turned fully to his third in command. The calm expression on his face made Soundwave uneasy; he was going to _ask_.

"Is there a problem between you and Starscream?"

Soundwave blinked a couple of times before answering. It wasn't quite the question he had been expecting, but close enough to cause panic. How was he going to answer that? Of course there wasn't _really_ any problem – or, well, not a _real_ problem…

"Soundwave." Megatron's voice was nothing but the _sound_ of amusement. He was enjoying watching Soundwave twitch! It was humiliating, but Soundwave could find no real anger for his lord. Megatron was just trying to make sure his top officers weren't trying to offline each other.

But it was still somewhat infuriating the way Megatron gave him that _look_.

"Starscream: …complicated." Soundwave couldn't think of a better way to put it. He bit his bottom lip, waiting for his lord to reply. What the _slag_ was wrong with him?

Perhaps he needed a break? Soundwave quickly threw that thinking aside, however. Even if he was given time off, his anxiety would only increase. He was always his happiest while working. He literally had no social life; not that many of the Decepticon faction _did_, but Soundwave's was just exceptionally bland.

Megatron snorted, and the sound shook Soundwave out of his thoughts. "_Oh_ yes he is." There was a pause. Soundwave didn't know what to make of it and his apprehension nearly doubled. "You may leave. I will see you when we leave for the raid."

Soundwave, despite being shocked by the sudden dismissal, nodded politely and exited the room. The blue mech searched the hall for a certain seeker and upon seeing no sign of him, began walking toward his quarters. He didn't know what Megatron was getting at, and honestly felt conflicted for questioning his lord's intentions, but Soundwave was probably not going to like it. It was perplexing that Megatron would even bother with such…trivial things as Soundwave's personal life.

Or, Soundwave _guessed_ this is what one would call a personal life. He'd never really had one, and didn't wish to. He preferred to be by himself most of the time – with the exception of his cassettes for company every now and again – and wanted it to remain that way.

But the whole thing with Starscream just threw him out of sorts. Why was it so complicated? It really _wasn't_, but it somehow managed to be. Soundwave felt ridiculous and flustered all at the same time and he really didn't like it. At all.

So, Soundwave decided, he would just go to his room and recharge until the raid. Recharging kept his mind off of useless things – like Starscream and the way he "felt" towards him – and would hopefully help him keep focused on important tasks. Such as focusing on the upcoming energon raid, or maybe even keeping his cassettes out of trouble. Maybe if he made himself _stop_ thinking about Starscream, everyone else would too.

He doubted it, but it was worth a shot at least. The whole awkward situation would probably just fade away anyway. Decepticons were rather busy, and the amount of work they did would surely dissolve all the attention Soundwave was getting.

Soundwave had made it to his room, and the moment the door shut behind him he retracted his mask and visor, rubbing his face-plates. He wasn't used to being anyone's center of attention, and rather liked _not_ being such. It was nerve-wracking and constantly _awkward_. Soundwave had work to do and here everyone was making a big deal out of nothing. So what if he went back for Starscream that _one time_? So what if he wanted to hear what the seeker had to say regarding battle plans? It wasn't so odd – Starscream was a great asset to the Cause, even with his erratic behavior.

Honestly, Soundwave was just doing his job.

The ache in his processor worsened slightly and he did his best not to groan. Who was he kidding? Certainly not himself. His strange…_thing_ with Stasrcream wasn't professional, and everyone involved knew that. With the exception of Starscream; the seeker was still trying to figure out what Soundwave wanted.

Of course, Soundwave wasn't sure what he wanted from Starscream _either_. He had been content with staring for a while, and still was, but since the situation had changed…

He fell on his berth, forcing his systems to shut down. Soundwave didn't want to think on it anymore because the more he thought about it the closer he got to becoming actually frustrated. Soundwave just didn't _get_ frustrated. So he fell into recharge, blissfully unaware of any outside circumstances.

Too bad his cassettes had other plans. The doors slid open, and a wall of sound crashed into Soundwave. He jumped out of his berth, ready for anything. He sighed upon seeing Rumble and Frenzy pulling on each other's helms, clearly angry with each other, and Ravage close behind, shaking his head. Laserbeak flew in and landed on the other side of the room, well away from the squabbling twins. Soundwave slumped back on his berth, feeling a sudden sinking feeling.

He wasn't getting any recharge for a while.

* * *

><p>This was a pathetic excuse for a chapter! Filler I say! But, I guess it had to be done. I needed to fill my moping Soundwave quota. Ooooh, but if you want to read a story with wonderful Sounders characterization, read <em>Let Me Hear You Whisper<em> by Scancrasher. They have a wonderful way of writing, and Soundwave is just awesomely fun to read in that story!

So, back to this story (lol) the next few chapters are a little bit…er, goofier I guess, so I'll just go ahead and warn you all. I don't know when I'll update next, but until then have a great week! :))


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys again for your wonderfulness. :)) Sorry this took a while to get up.

Don't own any Transformers. Urg.

* * *

><p>Secret<p>

The raid had been a complete success. Soundwave hated to admit it, but he was surprised. Usually the Autobots came charging in and would ruin everything. This time, fortunately, the enemy had shown up too late. Most of the Decepticons were already headed back to base, and the ones left were taking off. Not having those pesky Aerialbots to chase anyone, the Autobots simply let them go, repairing any damage made during the raid.

Soundwave was actually in a fair mood; perhaps it was due to everyone _else_ being in such high spirits. Megatron was even _smiling_. It wasn't often that _that_ happened, and Soundwave felt a sudden unease.

Megatron, like most mechs, liked to drink. There was no doubt in Soundwave's processor that there was going to be a celebration soon…

But when Megatron had announced they were having one that evening Soundwave was honestly shocked. Sure, no one had been injured, but that _soon_? Of course, the last _celebration_ had been held right after an actual confrontation, so Soundwave shouldn't have been too surprised.

It didn't matter, Soundwave supposed; he wasn't going anyway. Getting overcharged was not a good idea, especially for a mech who enjoyed having complete control of his body at all times. Soundwave couldn't remember a time he had _ever_ been drunk now that he thought about it. It was rather embarrassing he guessed, but who said he had to tell anyone?

Soundwave had started heading back to his quarters, readying himself for a long night of _nothing_ when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. He looked up, seeing a red chest and yellow cockpit…

_Slag_.

"We need to talk," Starscream said, his voice completely serious. Soundwave felt a sudden anger hit him that wasn't his own. He froze on the spot, unsure of what to do. Starscream was unpredictable, and running away could cause the seeker to snap and start firing his null-rays or something as equally dangerous. So, Soundwave stayed where he was, hands balled into fists at his sides.

The jet gave him a frustrated look, but didn't say anything. Soundwave was not going to say anything. Words only made things worse, and considering how _off_ he had been lately, it would only be that much worse _now_.

Eventually Starscream grew irritated enough to growl. "_Soundwave_, when I say we need to _talk_, I mean the _both of us_!" His handsome, dark faceplates pulled down into a frown. Starscream's anger was growing, and Soundwave took a precautionary step back. The seeker stepped forward, unwilling to let this go. Soundwave groaned silently, knowing that things were about to get scary.

"Don't you even _think_ – " Starscream reached out to grab Soundwave, but the cassette-player was already heading for the nearest exit. Soundwave hoped that the seeker wouldn't chase him, and that they could both spare themselves the embarrassment.

But, of course, Starscream wasn't thinking about that. The Decepticon second in command bolted after Soundwave.

Soundwave couldn't remember a time he had a reason to run so fast…

* * *

><p>Starscream was <em>livid<em>. Soundwave's stupid aft was running like a wimp! What kind of Decepticon _ran_? (Starscream ignored all the times he had left his trine-mates at the mercy of the Lambo twins) The seeker, with a roar of rage, started after the blue idiot. He wasn't the fastest runner, being a flier, but he could hold his own if he had to. Also, Soundwave wasn't the fastest on his feet either.

Or, that's what Starscream had _thought_. The blue mech was being surprisingly agile, sliding around corners and zipping through doorways. But Starscream wasn't going to allow Soundwave off that easily. The seeker quickened his pace, closing the distance on the panicking cassette-player.

"Think you can get away _that_ easily?" Starscream shouted over the sound of his thrusters hitting the floor.

Unsurprisingly Soundwave made no comment back.

Starscream wondered how long the ridiculous chase was going to last – really, he had better things to do! Like –

Run into Skywarp. Starscream yelped as he collided with the purple seeker, falling backwards. Soundwave had disappeared, leaving Starscream far angrier than he had first been. He looked up at his meddling trine-mate and growled.

Skywarp didn't even flinch. "Hey! I was lookin' for you!" He pulled Starscream up by the arm, a stupid smile on his face. "Let's go get overcharged."

Starscream growled, yanking his arm out of Skywarp's grip. The last thing the purple idiot needed was to get overcharged; he was impaired enough as it was. "If you think you can – "

"Oh shut up and come on." Suddenly the world became one big flash and Starscream felt his tanks flip.

After a few moments of figuring out what the slag happened, Starscream proceeded to smack his trine-mate in the helm. "_I will destroy you if you ever do that again _– "

"That's what you said the last time," Skywarp said offhandedly. Starscream held up his arm, ready to strike the moron down when a large, black hand clamped over his shoulder vent. He yelped, spinning around, and out of reach. Starscream growled upon seeing Megatron. What was he doing there? He looked around, realizing they were in the rec room. Most of the Constructicons – Scrapper was not present, doing Primus knew what – were in the room, and Astrotrain was off in the corner with Blitzwing.

Starscream sighed as he looked back at his leader.

"What've you done to my second lieutenant?" The older mech's voice had a slight slur to it, and Starscream had to resist the urge to roll his optics – the slagger was already buzzed.

"The idiot won't talk to me. He ran off like a coward." Starscream paused, narrowing his optics. "And I hope you know that getting overcharged all the time isn't healthy."

Megatron blinked a couple of times, his face completely neutral. Then, "I'll go get him."

"What?" Starscream guessed his leader was talking about Soundwave, but wasn't sure. He growled when Megatron began walking to the door, ignoring Starscream. "You won't find him! He's probably holed up somewhere where no one can find him."

The silver mech snorted, and just before exiting he yelled back, "I always know where Soundwave is."

Starscream didn't know whether to be repulsed or enraged by the thought…

* * *

><p>Soundwave would have to thank Skywarp later.<p>

The blue mech sighed as his door came into view. Soon he would be safely in the confines of his room while everyone else was getting drunk. His spark had almost stopped when Starscream had begun chasing him - the flier was surprisngly fast on his thrusters. Thankfully Skywarp, and his random ways, and conveniently removed Starscream from the situation.

Soundwave palmed in his access code and smiled when his door slid open. Later he would wonder why he hadn't heard footsteps approaching, but he actually gasped when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned, his fist already halfway to his assailant's face –

When he realized it was Megatron. Luckily the larger mech had excellent reflexes – even while tipsy and Soundwave knew that his lord was – and grabbed Soundwave's hand, pushing it back down to his side.

"C'mon, it's starting."

Soundwave had expected Megatron to be angered, but the tyrant's tone was anything but. Of course, upon consuming a certain amount of high-grade Megatron was a pleasant mech to be around. He would laugh and tell old stories and maybe, if a bot was so lucky, would take them back to his quarters for an evening of...things.

Soundwave decided to stop thinking about such things. He had never actually been with another mech, and the thought of being with someone else so intimately made him feel uncomfortable.

Especially with his commander standing so close to him.

"Sir?"

Megatron snorted, grabbing Soundwave's arm and began pulling as he walked. Soundwave jerked forward, not wanting to disobey his leader's orders but feeling a strong urge to run away. Surely he could outrun Megatron in his drunken state? Maybe he would get so over-energized that he wouldn't remember his third in command's disobidience later.

Soundwave doubted it; Megatron was surprisingly vigilant when it came to keeping up with what his men were doing, even without his communications officer telling him such information. Soundwave didn't know why Starscream thought their lord so incompentent...

Ah, Starscream. Soundwave wished he hadn't thought of the seeker, because that urge to disobey grew tenfold just at the thought of having to be in the same room - and he knew he was going to be in the same room as the maniac - as the flier. Not only was it uncomfortable, but Starscream was angry now. Since Soundwave didn't have the gumption to tell Starscream his odd feelings, that is if he _could_ somehow find the words to explain himself, the Decepticon second in command just thought that he was being annoying or something just as ridiculous. Really, since when had Soundwave been obnoxious on purpose?

Especially to a mech equipped with the processor of a mad scientist and a pair of null-rays latched onto his arms...

"You're getting over-engergized with the rest of us." Megatron slurred, his grip tightening every time Soundwave tried to - what he thought discreetly but apparently not - wrench free of his master's grip. It was loose enough to not hurt, but firm enough to promise continued arrest.

Soundwave groaned, not caring if Megatron heard him or not. This was not going to end well, he knew. He had never been to anything like this, and had planned on keeping it that way until his deactivation. He was not the type of mech to party, or to get drunk enough to interface with the next warm body near him, or whatever happened at such gatherings...

"Request - no, _Plea_: do not make me go." Soundwave nearly ran into Megatron when the warlord stopped suddenly, his grip loosening further. He turned, his red optics showing something Soundwave couldn't read.

However, being a clairvoyant Soundwave knew what Megatron was _feeling_. There was mostly amusement, and Soundwave expected that. What he didn't expect was the sympathy. The blue mech almost felt angry - he needed no pity. But it was Megatron, and Soundwave didn't get angry with Megatron.

"Soundwave, just come on. It's not that big of a deal." In Megatron fashion, and Soundwave should have really been expecting this, the silver mech hoisted Soundwave up over his shoulder and began walking again. Soundwave did his best not to fight back, not wanting to disappoint his lord any further. He didn't really feel bad, he was just scared.

And it _was_ that big of a deal. What if he somehow managed to get drunk? What if Starscream managed to get drunk? What if he said something in his debilitated state? What if Starscream did? What would happen if they left and went somewhere _private_? Oh Primus what if they -

"I can_ hear_ you thinking. Stoppit."

Soundwave did his best, but was rather unsuccessful. He continued thinking all of the things that could go wrong all the way to the rec room. He was put back down on his feet and it took everything not to just run out of the door. No one was looking at him, having consumed a notable amount of high-grade already, so that made it easier.

Megatron walked off, and quickly disappeared.

What also made it easier was all of the good spirited-ness in the room. Every mech there was having a good time, drinking away any troubles they had. Soundwave was bombarded with what felt like a _wall _of happiness. As overwhelming as it had been at first, it became just as welcoming seconds after. He walked into the group, secretly enjoying their shared care-free ease.

A sudden, nearly painfully different feeling cut through the sea of feel-good and caused Soundwave to step back. _Determination_ rang through him, and he turned to where it was coming from. Unsurprisingly, Starscream came into view.

The red flier was glaring at his trine-mates as he inhaled a cube of high-grade, slamming the clear container on the table they were sitting at as he demanded another. Dirge, grinning like mad, obeyed Starscream's command and filled his fellow flier's cube again. Soundwave could only watch as Skywarp and Thundercracker gave each other sly smirks as Starscream threw back the cube.

Soundwave guessed Starscream was trying to prove he could hold his high-grade. He wandered closer, despite the risk of being pulled in, and continued to watch. Soundwave didn't know how many Starscream had already consumed, but since he had started watching, Starscream had had three cubes. That alone should have had him drunk...

The sudden sound of Starscream falling out of the chair he had been sitting in confirmed Soundwave's calculation. The group surrounding the red seeker were laughing, barely able to stand themselves. Starscream stood, wobbly, and glared before breaking into his own fits of giggles.

Soundwave watched, mesmerized. He had never seen Starscream laugh, _really_ laugh. It wasn't even a nice sound, but it was...well, nice. Soundwave felt someone brush against his arm, and realized he had ventured too close. The group stared at him for a few seconds before Skywarp shoved a cube in his hand.

"I bet you can beat Screamer's five cubes, right?"

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Sounders gets drunk! We get some hanky panky also. Sorry for the wait guys, I've been at work practically since I got home and haven't had time to flesh this out. : We're almost done though! :) Just two more chapters to go!

...and this chapter was not any longer than the others. Scrap. *sighs* Oh well. It is what it is. Also, I re-read this like twice, so sorry for the mistakes.

Next chapter's when this story goes mature! So beware.

I like like the thought of a happy-drunk Megatron, too. I don't care what anyone says. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for the reviews. :)) This chapter has sex in it, between two mechs. Beware. The rating has gone up to M. Fairly explicit. Sticky!

Still don't own anything.

Secret

Soundwave could not remember why he had decided to try to outdrink Starscream; perhaps it what the humans called "peer pressure", or maybe it was that he had a rare moment of mechliness and wanted to try and outdo a higher ranking officer.

Either way, Soundwave had lost count of how many cubes he had consumed. He had never gotten over-energized before, and the high-grade was doing things to his processor that he would normally consider _bad_. However, the more he drank, the less he thought about, and the feeling was frighteningly liberating.

And then the talking started…

"Remember that time that you…you fell on me?" Soundwave wasn't sure what he was saying, but he had thought of the funniest thing, and so was spluttering out, or trying to splutter out, coherent sentences. There had been a time on the battlefield that Starscream had fallen out of the sky and landed on him, damaging them both. Megatron had been furious with the seeker for a good week. Soundwave hadn't thought it funny at the time, slag, he still didn't think it was funny, but his processor was making the memory to be something hilarious.

Starscream busted out laughing, spitting high-grade on his lap. He wiped it from his face, not doing a very good job, and looked over at Soundwave. They both knew they had had too much, but at this point there really was no turning back.

"_Yes_!" Starscream stood, grabbing the table they were sitting at for support. "I do-I thought Megatron was going to explode!" He cackled, falling back in his seat and nearly missing. He wobbled, his wings twitching slightly, but balanced out before sitting up. He then laughed again. Soundwave giggled himself, watching the seeker's wings.

They were adorable; Soundwave had never noticed how much so. The wings would move with everything Starscream said, which meant that they moved _a lot_. The Decepticon second in command was always moving, even if it was just his faceplates.

It was amazing what one noticed while under the influence of too much high-grade.

Soundwave reached out, determined to touch the pretty little wing closest to him...

"And-and then there was that time when…when we…" Starscream's voice tapered off, distracted, as Soundwave gently pinched the top edge of the flier's wing. Starscream shut his optics and leaned into Soundwave's hand, a small, needy sound escaping his vocalizer. Soundwave continued, his mouth hanging open with pure awe at the sight before him. Starscream was a beauty, and it wasn't that he had never noticed this, but had simply failed in realizing _how much_ of a looker the seeker was. Of course, this could have been the high-grade talking, but Soundwave wasn't about to let his processor dwell on that when he had the mech he had been secretly _watching_ – because that's the best way he could explain it – for Primus knew how long.

Soundwave suddenly felt a hand on the side of his face. Fingers pressed into his lips and he smiled, enjoying the feel of it. Starscream chuckled, pressing harder. There were a few moments of this silent exchange, then Starscream suddenly stood, grabbing Soundwave's hand.

"C'mon," was all he said as he began tugging Soundwave out of his seat. He obeyed, liking how Starscream's hand fit over his.

"Query: Where're we going?" Soundwave asked with a giggle. He tripped over something, laughed harder, and began walking again. Starscream snorted out a laugh of his own.

"You'll see."

Starscream led Soundwave out of the rec room and down a couple of hallways. He was amazed at how far they made it without falling over, being as drunk as they were. Starscream stopped finally, and simply fell to the floor with a clang. Soundwave started to laugh, thinking it was on accident. But then Starscream pulled him down too, and his laughter turned into a yell of surprise.

Before he could ask any questions, Soundwave felt a hot mouth over his own. He gasped when hands began roaming over his chest and abdomen. Starscream moaned into his mouth and Soundwave couldn't help but respond with a similar sound.

It was amazing. Soundwave had never done this before, and he was genuinely excited. Although, that could have been Starscream's excitement influencing him, but he couldn't be sure and didn't really care enough to find out.

Soundwave didn't know what to do with his hands, but he wanted to do _something_. So he decided to wrap his arms around Starscream's neck, pulling the seeker into him even more. This seemed to be the right thing to do, because Starscream pushed Soundwave all the way to the floor.

With their bodies flush against each other, the two continued kissing and touching for a while. Soundwave found this thoroughly enjoyable, and didn't want it to end. He shifted, feeling a pressure between his legs, and realized where this was going to end.

And, of _course_, he panicked.

Soundwave shoved Starscream off of him and sat straight up, feeling overheated and suddenly very embarrassed. What was he doing? What was he thinking? This was exactly the thing that he _didn't_ want to happen. Soundwave started to stand, but stopped when a firm, but surprisingly gentle, hand grabbed his arm. He tumbled down onto the floor, his panic increasing.

"I-I don't – Starscream, please.." Soundwave realized in that moment that he wasn't too accustomed to change. He wanted things to stay the same, nonexistent. They had nothing together, and he was perfectly content with that…

…or, he _wanted_ to be. There had been many times when he wished he had had someone to touch him, to _care_ for him. Of all the mechs he could have chosen from, he supposed Starscream was a horrible choice, but he had found out long ago that it didn't matter who else he tried to find interesting, none compared to Starscream.

Starscream was looking at him with a worried expression, and Soundwave wanted to kick himself. "What's wrong?"

Soundwave shut his mouth, deciding to keep it that way. Maybe Starscream would get mad and start a fight. That he could handle. He looked at the floor, glad he had decided to keep his visor on; his face mask had been retracted a while ago. At least Starscream couldn't see how really freaked out he was.

"Soundwave," Starscream said in a hushed voice. He placed a hand on Soundwave's face. It took a lot not to lean into it, and Soundwave gently pulled away before he could. As he pulled away, he realized the seeker had a hold of his visor and he gasped. Soundwave had completely leaned away before he could reach up and keep it on his face.

Soundwave reached for his visor, but Starscream had already thrown it across the hall. The flier stared at Soundwave's naked face for what seemed like eons. The communications officer felt his face heat, and he ducked his face. He really didn't like this; what had gotten into him? He would normally never allow such an embarrassing situation.

"Look at me." Starscream's voice had taken on a commanding tone, and Soundwave couldn't help but obey. He cursed and backed away when Starscream reached out for him again. It wasn't that Soundwave thought himself unattractive, he was just an average at worst, but for a bot who lived most of his life with his face covered it was a shock to be so _stared_ at.

"I can't.." Soundwave felt stupid even saying anything, but he had to. Even if it was nothing but an interface, it was more than what they had already, and he wasn't ready for that. Starscream couldn't find out how he felt for him, especially like this.

"You can't what? Soundwave, just tell me what's wrong." Starscream sounded nothing like he usually did and it was starting to bother Soundwave. The blue mech sighed, feeling his earlier panic slip away. There really was no point in running anymore. Here they were, sitting in the floor, nearly having had...intimate contact.

"Starscream: intriguiging...I've always thought so," he paused, shaking his head and feeling foolish. "I don't know how to say this." Here was the moment he had dreaded for so long, and it was just as bad as he had imagined it to be. Soundwave wasn't all that great with words, and it was showing. He knew he probably looked as uncomfortable and ashamed as he felt, and that only made it _worse_. His face wasn't covered at all, and Starscream could practically _see_ everything he was feeling or thinking.

Oh, how he hated high-grade.

Starscream was silent for a few moments, a contemplative look on his face, then that smirk formed and Soundwave knew he was in trouble. "You don't have to say anything."

Starscream pulled Soundwave closer and the next thing he knew, the seeker had him in a lip lock again. As much as he knew he should have pulled away, Soundwave couldn't make his body listen to him. He pressed into the red mech and moaned, wanting more contact.

He hadn't realized how much he wanted Starscream in this way.

Soundwave felt his body being pushed onto the floor again. This time he wasn't going to let himself stop anything though - his interface panel was rapidly heating, the friction between his body and Starscream's so satisfying that it nearly caused pain. Why hadn't he interfaced with someone sooner?

"Soundwave," Starscream breathed between kisses. The blue mech trembled at the desperate sound, wrapping his arms around Starscream's waist.

Warm hands began making their way up Soundwave's body, poking and nudging what felt like every sensitive spot on him. He gasped and bucked, failing at keeping any sort of his normal composure. He didn't know what to do, and it was painfully obvious. He just liked being touched and touching Starscream, he just didn't know how...

Starscream didn't seem to notice yet, thankfully. So it _wasn't_ that apparent. The seeker's hands finally made it up to Soundwave's face, where they gently held it. The Decepticon third in command could do nothing but continue kissing back.

Really, he was at a loss...

Starscream pulled back, his clouded optics narrowed. "So I was right."

The cryptic statement had Soundwave frozen in terror. "Query -"

"You _are_ a virgin."

Soundwave felt his face-plates heat. Oh, Primus just take him now. It _was_ that obvious. He shifted under Starscream, humiliated. Was Starscream going to laugh at him? He wouldn't doubt it; he knew Starscream was cruel.

But it just seemed...so much more hurtful now for some reason. The high-grade, perhaps, had something to do with it.

Starscream knelt down, his lips meeting Soundwave's audial component. "I'm glad that I'm your first." He paused, sending a purr through Soundwave's systems. "And you will be too..."

Soundwave's face felt as if it were on fire. He screwed shut his optics, the sensations running through his body nearly too much to handle. He had never overloaded, never even been close to it, so the sudden needs his body was demanding were confusing.

But _frag_ did it feel nice.

"Ah-Starscream..._ahh.._" Soundwave bucked hard into the red seeker, not being able to control himself. Starscream began nuzzling his neck cables, nipping every now and again. Soundwave, somehow through his lust filled daze, found the seeker's wing with a hand and began squeezing the tip.

Starscream _keened_, and that by itself had Soundwave's interface panel retracting. He froze, feeling what he knew was lubricant seep from his thighs and onto the floor. He glanced down, and to his horror, saw his spike fully erect. Soundwave thought his face was going to burst into flame...

But as embarrassing as it was for Soundwave, it was apparently just as arrousing to Starscream. The flier sat up, straddling Soundwave's hips. Without breaking optic contact, he traced a hand from the communications officer's side to his lower abdomen, stopping when his fingers met the tip of Soundwave's spike. Soundwave bucked involantarily, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Soundwave watched, panting, as Starscream retracted his own panel, revlealing his own...equipment. Soundwave felt a strong _need_ pulse through him and he moaned. His face was burning with humiliation; he sounded like a whore, and couldn't stop himself.

Starscream suddenly took Soundwave in hand, causing a few strangled noises, and began sliding up the length of his member. Soundwave was having trouble keeping his voice down, and was horrified by the fact that he didn't really care.

A few more blissfully torturous moments of Starscream's hand-job went by, and Soundwave thought that he was going to overload just by that. However, something hard pressed against his valve and he realized he hadn't even seen Starscream shift positions. With a wave of panic, he watched as Starscream pushed forward. He tensed up, not ever having anything inside of him.

It was...uncomfortable. Soundwave made a grunting noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine, and did his best not to try and pull away.

"You sure you're a virgin?" Starscream asked, his voice laced with worry. Soundwave felt the seeker's confusion more than heard his question, and nodded his head.

"Y-yes. I have never been with another mech." He paused, his own worry growing. "Why?"

"You're supposed to have a seal," Starscream said as he pushed forward again, testing. Soundwave gasped, feeling more discomfort. Was it supposed to hurt?

Then something _broke_, Soundwave could feel it, and he yelled out _loudly_. He tried getting away, but was stopped by firm hands on his shoulders. There was laughter, and Soundwave wilted. Starscream ended up laughing at him after all...

"There it is," the seeker chuckled. He gave Soundwave a smile as he bent down and kissed him. Soundwave was stunned into silence. The gesture was so _loving_. "It was just further back."

Soundwave began to tremble, the pain slowly fading away. It was tolerable now, and his arousal surprisngly hadn't been completely chased away. He laughed himself, weakly, and kissed back. As awkward and humiliating as the situation was, Soundwave found that it was one of the most amazing experiences of his life. He hadn't had much social exposure, so he guessed this _would _be amazing to a mech like him.

Starscream began rocking back and forth, slowly, and Soundwave grit his denta, trying to relax and enjoy it. It took a few moments, but when he finally did relax, he began to move with Starscream.

And it was just _great_. He moaned, panted, arched his back, pulled Starscream into a kiss to keep from getting too loud; it was just...great.

The seeker smirked, his own ventilations loud. Starscream began moving faster, his hands finding Soundwave's and laced their finger together. Soundwave was elated by such a gentle gesture and smiled. He knew he looked silly, but he couldn't stop smiling.

Soundwave felt his valve tighten considerably a few times before he was hit with a sensation he couldn't describe. His mouth fell open, and he couldn't even yell out. He realized a few seconds later that _this_ was what an overload felt like. Not long after, he heard Starscream moan in his own overload, and something hot filled Soundwave. Their fingers dug into each other's hands, and Soundwave's spark skipped a pulse. For what seemed like after forever, but yet not long enough, the sensations stopped, and he fell slack on the floor.

Starscream fell ontop of him, his face nuzzled into his neck. Soundwave chuckled, still feeling elated, and rubbed his thumb over Starscream's hand. They stayed like this for an untold period of time. Soundwave had even thought Starscream had fallen into recharge.

Then he pulled himself up, and looked Soundwave straight in the optic. Soundwave suddenly felt self-conscious again. "You know we're going to freak out in the morning, don't you?"

The light tone and smile on Starscream's face was too much. Soundwave busted out into laughter, and couldn't care less about what the next day held at the moment. He shook his head, pecking Starscream on the cheek with his lips.

Starscream's shocked face sent Soundwave into another fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Yup. One more to go guys. The 'after-math' I guess. Gawd, I am am so cheesy. X) Please bear with my uber gayness. Also, excuse the sap-fest and the oocness, I just like the thought of a shy Soundwave and a sweet Starscream. The next chapter's gonna have them (sorta) back to normal, so don't worry. :)) Thanks!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

(Here it is people! The last chapter. :)) I know this story could have been so much more, but I just have too many other projects begging for my attention. I hope you all enjoyed this. It's pretty light-hearted, especially for Decepticons…pfff.)

I still don't own any Transformers. Slag.

* * *

><p><em>Secret<em>

Starscream was _really_ surprised when he awoke cuddling Soundwave. He panicked at first, not remembering how he had ended up in the hallway on the floor next to the telepath.

But then the processor ache came, and he groaned. Ah yes, he had gotten over-energized the previous evening. Starscream looked down at the form wrapped around his torso and snorted with amusement. Apparently Megatron's drone wasn't such a drone after all…

Sitting there quietly for a few minutes, Starscream waited for Soundwave to stir. When he didn't, the seeker huffily shook him awake. He wasn't going to sit there and _wait_ for the idiot to wake up; his helm was killing him, and the hard floor was doing nothing for his wings. After a good shove on the shoulders, Soundwave startled awake, his optics wide with fear. Starscream stared; he had never seen Soundwave without his visor –

Or _mask_! Starscream gawked while Soundwave looked around, confused. The mech was quite, well, appealing. The seeker continued to stare, even when Soundwave looked right at him. The blue mech quickly looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Query: what happened?" Soundwave's voice was strained; he must have had a headache too. Starscream shrugged, surprised by how well he was taking this.

They had clearly interfaced. Starscream could see the dried lubricant on Soundwave's thighs. Not a week before, Starscream would have been utterly repulsed by the thought.

But _now_…

Starscream smirked, despite his throbbing head, and leaned in _close_ to Soundwave's face. "I believe we had ourselves a little romp."

Soundwave paled, if that were possible, and flinched back. Starscream was absolutely delighted to see actual _fear_ on that face! He had always wondered if the oaf _made_ faces under that stupid mask. "We-we _didn't_ –"

"Yes, dear, we did." Starscream slid a hand down to Soundwave's pelvic plating, tapping on a spot of dried lubricant. Soundwave stared, shocked, his pretty little lips forming an 'o'. Starscream purred, nuzzling the mech's neck. "And I'm sad to say that I don't remember a minute of the experience."

Soundwave gasped, pulling back. His eyes hardened, his mouth forming a thin line. Oh he was adorable! In a stupid kind of way, of course, but still adorable. "_Oh slag_…"

Starscream chuckled, nipping at a wire. Soundwave shuddered, but didn't pull away. "So, we never did _talk_."

"There is nothing to talk about."

Starscream pouted, raising his head to look at Soundwave's optics. "_Really_?" He grinned, bearing fangs, before grabbing Soundwave by his hips and flipping him onto the floor. Helm ache be damned; that face was driving him mad! Soundwave gasped when his back hit the floor and he grabbed for Starscream's hands. He didn't get very far, of course. Starscream easily overpowered him and pinned his hands to his sides. Apparently Soundwave couldn't handle his high-grade.

"I didn't really feel like talking anyway."

"Wait," Soundwave pleaded, the metal on his face a shade darker. Starscream shivered at the sound, but did as he was told. He stared expectantly, patiently. Soundwave, seemingly feeling comfortable enough to talk again, continued. "Soundwave:…thinks Starscream is interesting."

Starscream frowned dramatically. "_Interesting_? That's _all_?"

Soundwave glared, apparently not finished. Starscream nodded his head, encouraging him to go on. "I have always thought so. I just…have not told you."

"Aw, you've _always_ thought so?" Starscream leant down and brushed his lips over Soundwave's heated face. "Since when, exactly? What does _always_ mean?" The seeker couldn't contain a chuckle when Soundwave began shaking beneath him. Oh this was too much fun!

"S-since I first…saw you." Soundwave shifted his legs, heating Starscream's already warm interface panel. Soundwave whined, biting his bottom lip. "Star-starscream, did we…did we really..?"

The mech seemed distressed, genuinely, and Starscream wasn't completely spark-less, so he lifted his body off of Soundwave – somewhat; it felt too good to remove himself from that warm body fully – and let go of his hands. "Yes, Soundwave. Why?"

Soundwave shook his head, clearly fighting panic. "I-I need to see Hook – "

"Hook's recovering, with everyone else no doubt, from a hangover." Starscream brushed his hand over Soundwave's middle, knowing what he was concerned about. "I can take a look if you like? I _am_ a scientist."

Soundwave glared, and it was just too darn cute. "You are not a _medic_, though." He paused, sitting up on his elbows.

Starscream gasped, pretending hurt. "Oh Soundwave, you wound me!" He snaked his arms onto the floor through Soundwave's, leaning closer to that open face. "I'm quite _talented_ when it comes to matters of anatomy –"

"_Starscream_!" The seeker jumped, a yelp escaping him. He turned, eyes narrowed. He knew _that_ voice anywhere.

"It's – "

"Get off my communications officer," Megatron growled, stomping down the hall. "What have you done to him? Are you alright Soundwave?"

Starscream stood, leaving Soundwave on the floor. "He's fine."

"I am…fine," Soundwave said, picking himself off the floor. Starscream purred, taking in Soundwave's form. He had no idea where this new _want_ for the idiot was coming from, perhaps the interface, but it was _strong_. He caught Soundwave's optic and winked. The telepath stared for a moment, before –

Smiling. Soundwave was _smiling_. It was unexpected, and quite honestly gorgeous. Starscream had to keep his intakes from stalling. What was this? He had never felt this way for a mech _before_. It didn't matter, he supposed. He was in far too good a mood to care about where freakishly strong urges to 'face a sycophantic moron came from. At least he was pretty.

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the shoulder vent, pulling him backwards. Starscream cried out, surprised by the sudden action. He felt fear when he found himself face to face with an angry Megatron.

"Did you..?" Megatron narrowed his optics, waiting for an answer. Starscream sighed, rolling his optics.

"Yes, we did it in _thirteen_ different positions; I took him in the air and we did it there; we did it in front of Optimus Prime – "

Megatron shoved Starscream away from him and chuckled. Apparently Megatron wasn't too angry. "Smart-aft."

"Better than _prying_," Starscream snorted. "It isn't as if I hurt him; it was just a – "

Starscream froze, a sudden thought entering his processor. He turned, looking at Soundwave with surprise. Had he…?

"Are – _were_ you a virgin?" Starscream asked in a hushed voice. He walked over to Soundwave, keeping eye-contact. Soundwave shifted, looking directly back at the seeker.

"Yes," he said, but quickly added "but I am not injured, and from what I remember you were –"

Starscream cursed loudly, mad at himself. _Why_ was he drunk while taking a virgin? Especially when said virgin was _Soundwave_? Primus wasn't fair! He couldn't remember a blasted thing! "Slaggit!"

"I am sorry..?" Soundwave said, his face puzzled.

"Why are you apologizing, fool?" Starscream sighed, calming down. He looked Soundwave up and down, smirking. It wasn't a complete loss, he thought. "Oh well. I can enjoy doing _other _things to you later…"

"Enough," Megatron said, his voice just below a shout. "We have cleaning to do."

Starscream gave his leader a heated look. "_We_? _I_ had nothing to do with your ridiculous party!"

"You will do as you're told, _Starscream_."

Starscream sighed, looking at Soundwave again. He wasn't sure if he could wait that long to get Soundwave alone. Soundwave looked back at him, nervous. The seeker continued to look, before a brilliant idea formed in his head. He turned to Megatron, putting on his most devious face.

"Oh, _cleaning_ – I'm all over that."

Before Megatron could comprehend what was happening, Starscream had grabbed Soundwave's hand and began running down the hall toward the showers. The seeker looked back at Soundwave, a glint in his optics, and ignored Megatron's voice echoing down the corridor after them.

Soundwave, despite himself, only laughed.

End

* * *

><p>(Yeah. You can hate me if you want lol I had a plan for this story, but it ended the way it wanted to I guess. I kind of wanted to do a serious one, but that clearly didn't happen. I'm no good at serious stories. : Thank you guys for sticking with this though. It was fun, and I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
